totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Plan doskonały
→ Odcinek X ← ↓ Plan doskonały ↓ ← Mafia jest wśród nas → Rozwalmy ten bitch establishment! Słychać głos prowadzącego. Pojawiają się urywki scen z poprzedniego odcinka. Jake ''– Ostatnio w Tiki Island! Finałowa siódemka mierzyła się z ciężkimi wyzwaniami, wyzwaniami polegającymi na trafnym ocenianiu komu można ufać *urywek z plotkującym8i Flinty i Alice* Flinty narobiła sobie wrogów… straciła zaufanie Victorii, która przeszła na inną stronę mocy. Później było zadanie z nagrodą, które bez większych problemów wygrał nasz Chris-Surfer *urywek z Chrisem wychodzącym na brzeg*. Chris zabrał ze sobą na jedzonko swoją nową sojuszniczkę, Victorię. Następny dzień oznaczał dla uczestników grę w mafię. *siódemka siedzi w koło na piasku*. Wyjątkowa forma zadania pozwoliła Flinty i Alexowi wygrać i wyeliminować Victorię w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Została już tylko szóstka, ale to i tak niedługo. Wszystko się zmieni już za moment w show, które nazywa się Survivor: Tiki Island! '''Intro!' Ohana: Chwile tuż po niespodziewanej eliminacji Victorii były dość napięte. Skołowani uczestnicy wrócili w milczeniu do obozu Ohana. Ze wszystkich uczestników tylko Flinty się uśmiechała. Finałowa szóstka stanęła przy ognisku. Sunny – No… To było… Niespodziewane *mówiła ze spuszczoną głową* Flinty uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Flinty – Totalnie niespodziewane. Sunny – Tja… Pójdę… Pójdę może złowić ryby na kolację. To powiedziawszy blondynka poszła po sprzęt rybacki, a następnie pobiegła do morza. Chris – No to… Mamy wolny wieczór. Flinty – Pff… No mamy. *przewróciła oczami* Chris – Musisz zawsze tak szczekać? *zmierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem* Flinty – Ekhm, przypominam, że to ja wygrałam ostatnie zadanie. Mogłam wyrzucić ciebie *założyła ręce z wyraźną satysfakcją na twarzy* Chris – E… Ale tego nie zrobiłaś. Blondyn nie zamierzał dłużej dyskutować. Odwrócił się i odszedł w swoją stronę. Flinty – Ta, niech idzie… *odwróciła się do Ericka* Erick kochanie, pójdziesz po wodę? ^^ Erick – Spoko *wzruszył ramionami* Kiedy Erick odszedł przy ognisku zostali tylko Alex, Alice i Flinty. Długo tak nie stali, bowiem ten pierwszy zaraz się oddalił. Dwie dziewczyny zostały same. Spojrzały w niebo. Słońce ciągle było wysoko. Alice – Ah… Dzięki, że to nie mnie wyrzuciliście z Alexem. Flinty – Drobiazg. Nie wyrzuca się sojuszników. Alice – No tak ;) ' … Sunny nurkowała z kuszą. Co chwilę znikała pod wodą i wynurzała się. Nietrudno zgadnąć, że w pewnej chwili dołączył do niej jej chłopak Chris. Chris – Aloha Sunny. Sunny odwróciła się, zdjęła maskę do nurkowania. Sunny – Cześć *powiedziała oschle* Chris – Wszystko gra? Sunny – Nie Chris, nic nie gra. Blondyn zmieszał się, Sunny spojrzała na niego gotowa tłumaczyć. Sunny – Straciliśmy przewagę. Victoria odpadła i teraz Flinty ze swoimi pieskami może nas wystrzelać. Chris – Ahh… A mówiłem, by ją wcześniej wyeliminować… Sunny – Chris! Nie słuchasz mnie? Wcześniej to nie był dobry pomysł! Chris – Eh… Ale to co chcesz zrobić teraz? Sunny westchnęła, wzięła głęboki oddech. Sunny – Sama nie wiem… Musimy wygrać immunitet… Przepraszam, że krzyczę. *spuściła wzrok* Chris – Nie ma sprawy *uśmiechnął się szeroko* Nasz show-mance przetrwa *puścił dziewczynie oczko* Sunny – Oo… Kochany jesteś <3 Chris – Wiem… A teraz wracaj do łowienia, zgłodniałem. Sunny – Się robi! *odsalutowała i zanurkowała* Chris odpłynął. ' … Alex poszedł usiąść na plaży, w spokoju. Usiadł na białym kamieniu. Siedział tak przez chwilę, myślał o czymś… Po chwili uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Alex – No nieźle… Informatyk nie mógł jednak liczyć na samotność. Z palmowego lasu obserwowała go para bystrych oczu. Z gęstwiny wynurzyła się Flinty. Dziewczyna skierowała się prosto do chłopaka. Już idąc w jego stronę złapali kontakt wzrokowy. Flinty – Hejka *pomachała zbliżywszy się do chłopaka* Alex – Cześć. Dziewczyna nie czekała i usiadła na drugim kamieniu, obok Alexa. Chłopak leniwie obrócił się w jej stronę. Alex – Co cię sprowadza? *zapytał bezemocjonalnie* Flinty – Mnie? *udała zaskoczoną* Alex nie wyraził żadnych emocji, co najwyżej znudzenie. Flinty – No dobra… No… Heh… Tak myślałam… Niezła była z nas mafia. Tworzymy niezły zespół. Alex – Dobrze sobie poradziliśmy *kiwnął głową i jednocześnie utrzymał poker face’a* Flinty – No… Tak myślałam, że moglibyśmy dalej razem działać. Finałowa czwórka jest wtedy nasza. Alex – I wtedy w finałowej czwórce będziesz miała komfortową sytuację, bo 3 głosy polecą na mnie i wejdziesz do finałowej trójki, zgadza się? Flinty – Ekhm, co? *udała zaskoczoną* Alex – Przestań grać. Dobrze wiem jaka jesteś. Zmieniasz sojuszników jak rękawiczki. To chyba nie jest pierwszy raz kiedy do mnie przychodzisz. Flinty zmarszczyła się. Flinty – O co ci chodzi?! *krzyknęła z wyrzutem* Alex – Rzucasz wszystkie działa na Sunny, a jak ja nie pozwalam to bez oporu wyrzuciłaś swoją własną sojuszniczkę. Flinty – Ex-sojuszniczkę *sprostowała* Alex – Nie ważne. To był piękny sprawdzian ciebie i twoich metod. Celowo nie pozwoliłem wywalić Sunny, aby sprawdzić na ile można tobie ufać. Flinty poczerwieniała ze złości. Flinty – Co?! Ty mnie… Testowałeś?! Alex kiwnął głową. Dziewczyna wstała. Flinty – Okej. Sam tego chciałeś *odwróciła się tyłem* jesteś następny *zakręciła biodrami i odeszła*. Alex odetchnął. Alex – Jaka ulga. ' ' … Minęło trochę czasu. Przyszedł wieczór. Wieczorem, gdy ściemniło się uczestnicy zasiedli wokół ogniska. Siedzieli wszyscy poza Sunny, która cięła złowione popołudniu ryby. Alice – Klimat ogniska… Pośpiewajmy ogniskowe piosenki! ^^ Reszta spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na dziewczynę. Erick – To reality-show, nie obóz. Alice – A tam, a tam *machnęła ręką* Skorzystajmy z tego, że nie ma ceremonii i… Sunny – Zjedzmy w ciszy. Sunny wręczyła każdemu pocięte kawałki ryby zmieszane z ananasem – to wszystko podane na dużych liściach. Erick – Ryba i ananas? Sunny – Nie marudź i jedz *sama usiadła obok Chrisa i zaczęła jeść* Flinty przysunęła się do Alice i coś jej szepnęła na ucho. Alice zachichotała. Sunny zacisnęła pięści. ' Ohana jedli dalej. Erick – To trochę jak pizza z ananasem *skrzywił się i popił wodą* Sunny – Musisz tak marudzić? *zirytowała się* Erick – Tak. Chris położył Sunny rękę na ramieniu. Chris – Chill… Alex przyglądał się całej sytuacji. Nic nie mówił, jadł swoja porcję ryby. Flinty – Wgl, ktoś pamięta ile dni już minęło? Erick – Gra ma trwać 32 dni… Flinty – No to wiem, ale który jest dzisiaj. Sunny – 20 *wbiła wzrok w Flinty* Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, odwróciła się do Alice. Flinty – Ktoś tu ma nerwicę… Alice ponownie zachichotała. Sunny wzięła głęboki oddech, przełknęła ostatnie kilka kostek ryby i ananasa. Sunny – Grunt to dobre relacje *przewróciła oczami*… Dobrze, dobranoc wszystkim. Blondynka poszła spać, położyła się na swojej pufie. Chris odwrócił się i skontrolował co robi jego dziewczyna. Chris – Zasnęła… No, ja też dziękuję za wspólną kolację *zgniótł liść i wstał* Dobranoc. Flinty – Śpij źle :* Chris – Wal się ^^ Flinty zrobiła nafochowaną minę, zaś Chris poszedł spać. Alex – Też was pożegnam. Informatyk udał się na swoją położoną na poboczu pufę. Flinty rozejrzała się upewniając się, że wszyscy jej wrogowie usnęli. Flinty – Uff… Nareszcie spokój. Alice – Tak! >:D *zatarła łapki* Flinty – Słuchajcie mnie moi sojuszni… Erick – Flinty. Flinty – Hm? Erick – Może pójdziemy rozmawiać na plaży? *zaproponował* Flinty – O… spoko… Alice wzięła kija i obwinęła go majtkami, a następnie podpaliła. Alice – Mamy pochodnię! Sojusz Big 3 wesoło udał się na plażę, aby tam zło knuć. Na plaży od razu zaczęli ustalać strategię. Flinty – Słuchajcie… Może do tej pory celem była Sunny… ale teraz trzeba się pozbyć Alexa! Alice i Erick spojrzeli na Flinty zdziwieni. Erick – Skąd ta zmiana? Alice – Nom? Flinty – Alex mi podpadł. Proponowałam mu by do nas dołączył, a on nic! Cóż… Gdyby nie on to zamiast Vicky dzisiaj rano poleciałby Sunny. Alice kiwnęła głową na znak, ze rozumie. Erick zaś nie był taki pewny. Erick – Ale może nie skreślajmy go tak od razu. *zaproponował* Flinty – Co w takim razie proponujesz? *złapała się pod biodra i spojrzała na chłopaka* Erick – Mogę spróbować z nim pogadać. Może uda mi się z nim dogadać. Flinty – Hm… To by było korzystne… Dobrze. Spróbuj. Erick – Nie zawiodę :D Alice klasnęła. ' … Ohana: Zaczął się dzień dwudziesty pierwszy. Zawodnicy byli wyjątkowo leniwi tego poranka. 2/3 wylegiwała się, dwóch panów poszło do studni aby napełnić cebrzyk. Erick – Przyjemny poranek, co nie? Chris szedł pocierając oczy. Chris – Musiałeś mnie budzić? *zapytał zaspanym głosem* Erick – Tak. Dzisiaj ktoś inny ponosi wodę. Blondyn przewrócił oczami. Chris – Eh… Czemu ściągasz z łóżka swojego wroga? Erick – To, że nie mamy sojuszu nie znaczy, że jesteśmy wrogami. Chris – Ale z Flinty jesteśmy. Erick, weź ją zostaw. To największa bitch w programie. Ona tobą manipuluje. Erick zdawał się nie słyszeć. Erick – Ładny dzień *spojrzał w niebo* Chris – Piękny… Doszli do studni. Erick usiadł na balustradzie i otrzepał stopy z piasku. Erick – Dawaj Chrisu. Zaczerpnij wody. Chris jeszcze raz potarł twarz, wyczuł pod ręką lekki zarost… Chris – Ogoliłbym się. Erick – Czerp. *ponaglił chłopaka* Surfer sięgnął po drewnianą chochelkę i zaczął nalewać wody. ' … Alice leżała sobie na pufie równo z Flinty. Obie jadły kawałki kokosa. Alice – To jest życie. Życie jak w Madrycie. Flinty – Dokładnie *przełknęła kokosa* Dziewczyny gadały tak sobie… Z odległości przyglądała się temu Sunny. Sunny – Bosko. Manipuluj nią bitch, manipuluj… -.- Koło leżącej na pufie Sunny stanął Alex. Alex – Co tam? *zapytał nie spoglądając na dziewczynę* Sunny podniosła wzrok. Sunny – E… nic? Alex – Ok. Informatyk odszedł, Sunny odprowadziła go spojrzeniem. Sunny – Aha? Blondynka wróciła do obserwowania Alice i Flinty. Zmrużyła oczy jak kotka. Sunny – A wgl, gdzie mi Chrisa wcięło? *rozejrzała się nagle* Znikł… znikł też Erick… Hm… Dziwna sprawa. O co może mu chodzić? *stukała się po brodzie myśląc* … Jakiś czas później Chris i Erick wrócili z cebrzykiem wody. Chris – Woda, woda dla każdego! Trochę tego i owego! Flinty poderwała się z miejsca i podbiegła do Chrisa. Dotarłszy złożyła dłoń w łódeczkę i zaczerpnęła wody. Napiła się. Flinty – Pyszna, zimna *oblizała spierzchnięte usta* Chris – Tak zimna jak ty *puścił dziewczynie oczko* Flinty – Żenada *odwróciła się i zamachała biodrami* Chris wziął głęboki oddech i odstawił cebrzyk na drewniany totem. Chris – Gotowi na zadanie z nagrodą? To już pewnie dzisiaj… Alice – Mam plan je dzisiaj wygrać. Erick – Nie masz szans. Ja to wygram *napiął bicka i pocałował się w niego* Alice zdjęła na chwilę okulary i związała włosy w koczek. Alice – Wygram ja. Użyję borsuczej mocy! *przyjęła dziwną pozę na jednej nodze* Erick – Ok? … Reward Challenge: Zawodnicy przybyli na plażę. Tam miało odbyć się kolejne wyzwanie z nagrodą. Jake tradycyjnie czekał na uczestników na plaży. Jake – Aloha! Witam finałowa szóstkę! Sunny – Hej Jake *uśmiechnęła się* Prowadzący zrobił kilka kroków po piasku w stronę uczestników. Jake – Jesteście na etapie kiedy gra robi się naprawdę intensywna. W związku z tym abyście mniej się stresowali… stworzycie dzisiaj dwie, trzyosobowe, tymczasowe drużyny. Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie nieufnie. Jake – Prawo do wyboru drużyn otrzymają wczorajsi mafiosi; Alex i Flinty. Sunny – Co?! Flinty zaklaskała, Alex uśmiechnął się. Jake – Zatem… Posłuchajcie najpierw zadania: Jedna osoba z drużyny będzie wiosłować siedząc na długiej desce surfingowej. Będzie musiała podpłynąć do dryfującej na wodzie, drewnianej klatki i uwolnić z niej drugą osobę. To samo musi powtórzyć. Trzyosobowa załoga dopływa do brzegu i układa przesuwane puzzle *wskazał na dwa prostokątne stoliki, we wgłębieniu w blatach znajdowały się płaskie puzzle*. Pierwsi, którzy ułożą wygrywają trakcyjną nagrodę – pyszny obiad z pyszną, hawajską pizzą! Alice – Pizza! <3 Erick – Hawajska? Nah… Jake – Wierzę, że macie ochotę. Ok. Mafiosi wybierajcie i na pozycję! … Efektowny urywek z deską płynącą po fali.' Prowadzący stoi na łódce, między deskami z Alexem i Flinty. Jake – Ok. Mamy drużyny. W drużynie Flinty: Flinty, Alice i Chris, w drużynie Alexa: Erick, Sunny no i rzecz jasna Alex. Alex i Flinty siedzą na deskach, na wodzie. Patrzą na kolegów zamkniętych w dryfujących na platformach klatkach. Jake – Czas na wyzwanie! Po nagrodę! 3! 2! 1! Start! Flinty i Alex zaczęli wiosłować. Na starcie Flinty złapała falę i tym samym przewagę. Alex wiosłował zaciekle. Starał się płynąć prosto na klatkę z Erickiem, niestety miał problem ze sterowaniem długą deską. Alex – Shiet! Flinty – Haha! Dziewczyna nie musiała sterować, gdyż fala wyniosła ją tak, że miała klatkę z Lodzią tuż przed sobą. Musiała tylko zahamować. Alice – Flinty, Flinty! Ratuj! *złapała za drewniane pręty klatki* Flinty – Już, już. Dziewczyna stanęła na desce, złapała równowagę podtrzymując się klatki. Zgrabnie rozwiązała węzeł i otworzyła drzwi klatki. Flinty – Lodzia lecimy! Lecimy nie śpimy! Alice – A jaj! Alice wzięła wiosło z klatki i razem z Flinty zaczęły wiosłować do klatki z Chrisem. Jake komentował wszystko ze swojej motorówki. Jake – Załoga Flinty na prowadzeniu, Alex trochę w plecy, ale też dopływa do swojego kolegi. Alex podtrzymując się klatki starał się nie spaść z deski i nie pozwolić jej odpłynąć. Erick – Dawaj Alex! Dawaj, dawaj! Alex – Próbuję… Informatyk wreszcie odwiązał węzeł. Niestety poślizgnął się i wpadł do wody, zaś deska uciekła. Erick – O nie! Casanova skoczył na główkę do wody i popłynął po deskę. W ferworze nie wziął z klatki wiosła. Za Erickiem, który gonił deskę starał się nadążać Alex. Casanova szybko dotarł do ich deski, poczekał na Alexa. Erick – Nie mamy wioseł?! Alex – Wypadło mi :/ Erick – To na rękach! Panowie zaczęli wiosłować rękoma. Płynęli kursem skośnym na klatkę z Sunny. Dzięki pomocy Ericka sterowanie deską po spienionej wodzie było łatwiejsze. Z falami i żywiołem mierzyły się też Flinty i Alice. Płynęły po skosie do klatki z Chrisem. Ich przewaga tkwiła w tym, że obydwie miały wiosła. Alice – Mocniej! Flinty – No wiosłuję mocniej! Jake – Wow! Chłopacy odzyskują straconą odległość! Chris i Sunny podskakiwali w swoich klatkach. Chris – Nie wierzę, że to mówię… Dawaj Flinty!!! Flinty i Alice wiosłowały mocniej. Przyszła jednak fala, przez którą obie dziewczyny wpadły do wody zaś deskę obróciło. Chris – Nie! Alice i Flinty wynurzyły się kasłając. Obie trzymały wiosła. Alice – Gdzie deska?! *złapała się za głowę* Flinty – Tam! *dała Alice wiosło i podpłynęła po uciekającą deskę* Flinty szybko dopadła dechę i dziewczyny znalazły się na drodze do klatki z powrotem. Dzięki wypadkowi dziewczyn, Alex i Erick dotarli do klatki z Sunny. Otwieraniem tym razem zajął się Erick. Erick – Chodź Sunny! Sunny – Lecę! Dziewczyna wskoczyła na pokład ze swoim wiosłem. Sunny – Wy bez wioseł? *zdziwiła się* Erick – Nie gadaj i wiosłuj! Alex – Do brzegu! I tak deska Alexa zaczęła pędzić do brzegu. Sunny wiosłowa wiosłem, panowie nadal używając siły ramion. Jake – No i mamy przewagę drużyny głównie męskiej! Jak panią pójdzie ratowanie Chrisa? Panie radziły sobie dobrze. Nadrabiały straty. Były tuż-tuż klatki z przystojnym blondynem. Chris – Dalej laski! „Laski” dotarły do klatki. Flinty rozwiązała węzeł. Flinty – Chodź. Chris wskoczył na deskę z wiosłem. Zaczęli wiosłować. Sprawnie złapali falę i popłynęli z nią do brzegu. W tej samej chwili Alex, Erick i Sunny dopłynęli do plaży. Zeskoczyli na piasek i pognali do stolika. Jake również znalazł się na brzegu. Jake – Pierwsza załoga już na plaży. Mogą zaczynać układać! Pierwsza trójka spojrzała na swoje puzzle. Erick – Ok, ktoś umie układać? Sunny? *odwrócił się do dziewczyny* Sunny – Na mnie nie patrz *pokręciła głową* Casanova spojrzał na informatyka. Erick – Alex? Alex nachylił się nad stolikiem, przesunął kawałek układanki. Chłopak patrzył na to dość sceptycznie. Alex – No nie wiem… W tej samej chwili druga załoga dobiła do brzegu. Flinty – Dalej! Dalej! Jake – I dzięki fali drugi team może zacząć układać! *krzyczy rozemocjonowany* Erick spojrzał na Alexa. Erick – Szybko! Rób to! *ponaglił go* Sunny – Pomogę *przysunęła się do informatyka* Sunny i Alex zaczęli podejmować próby wspólnego ułożenia. Suwali kawałkami to na prawo to na lewo. Sunny – Arrgh! Głupie, suwane puzzle! Alex w ciszy kiwnął głową. Erick zaś monitorował przez ramię poczynania konkurencji. W drugim zespole układaniem zajęła się Flinty. Dziewczyna sprawnie i wprawnie zamieniała poszczególne fragmenty układanki miejscami. Prowadzący stał między dwoma stolikami, pilnie obserwował poczynania obydwu drużyn. Jake – Widzę, że zespół Flinty odrabia straty! Gorsi na desce lepsi przy stole! Alice – Bo mamy mocną wolę ^^ Na twarzach układających malowała się determinacja. Sunny i Alex przygryzali wargi. Alex – Nie… chce… wejść! Sunny – Przesuń, przesuń… Erick – Boże z kim ja pracuję >_< Sunny i Alex zdawali się nie usłyszeć i pracowali dalej nad puzzlami. Przy drugim stoliku w dalszym ciągu pracowała tylko Flinty. Alice i Chris przyglądali jej się. Alice – O, o. To będzie palma! Palma kokosowa! Faktycznie; z układanki wyłaniała się powoli rozłożysta, zielona palma. Alice – Jeszcze… jeszcze… Jake obserwował dalej pracę drużyn. Jake – Łeb w łeb… Nie do końca! Flinty ma przewagę! Brunetka układała z wyraźnym zacięciem na twarzy. Przy drugim stole dało się dojrzeć postęp. Alex i Sunny mieli mniej więcej połowę ich układanki – wulkanu. Sunny – Rób ten wulkan! Alex – Kanał lawowy… *wymamrotał* Erick przyglądał się ich pracy z założonymi rękoma. Jake – Wow! To się dzieję! Ostatnie posunięcia… Blond prowadzący stał nad stołem Flinty… Jake – Jeszcze trochę… jeszcze trochę… TAK! Zespół Flinty, Alice i Chrisa wygrywa wyzwanie z nagrodą! Alice – Wee ^^ Chris – Tak! Chris i Alice podskoczyli i przytulili się. Ekipa przy drugim stole zaś walnęła w brat ze zrezygnowaniem. … Dwie trzyosobowe drużyny stały przed prowadzącym. Jake – Obie drużyny były dzisiaj świetne. Wszyscy się staraliście, ale jednak ktoś był lepszy. Flinty, Alice, Chris, gratuluję. Nagroda jest wasza. Cieszcie się pizzą! Alice – Pizza <3 Zwycięzcy zadania z nagrodą poszli plażą we wskazanym przez Jake’a kierunku. Przegrane trio wędrowała wzrokiem za wesołymi wygranymi. Kiedy ci oddalili się, niezadowoleni przegrani przenieśli wzrok na prowadzącego. Jake – Dla was nie mam dobrych nowin. Przegraliście, wracajcie do obozu. Oddelegowani skłonili się i w milczeniu poszli do obozu. ' ' … '''Ohana: Alex, Sunny i Erick wrócili do obozu. Ta druga od razu rzuciła się na swoją różową pufę. Sunny – Jestem wykończona *zasłania twarz dłońmi* Tyle wiosłowałam na nic! Alex – Nom. *kiwnął głową* Sunny – I jeszcze układałam te wulkano-puzzle. Alex – Nom. Blondynka podniosła głowę z pufy. Sunny – I wiecie… Chrisa nie ma, a Flinty triumfuje. Ale mnie to wnerwia! -.- Alex i Erick spojrzeli na siebie i nie zareagowali. Sunny – A tak… Tutaj tylko ja z grupy anty Flinty-bitch. Zapomniałam… Erick – Tja… Alex przewrócił oczami i w milczeniu oddalił się. Erick powiódł za nim wzorkiem, ale dopiero po dłuższej chwili odszedł od miejsca ogniskowego. Poszedł jednak w inną stronę. Sunny – Spokój *odetchnęła* ' … Pizza party: Pod rozłożonym na szybko, materiałowym zadaszeniem odbywało się pizza party zwycięzców zadania z nagrodą. Trójka szczęśliwców siedziała przy drewnianym stole, na którym stała świeża pizza hawajska. Jednak nawet podczas nagrody dało się wyczuć wrogość. Flinty i Chris siedzieli po przeciwległych stornach stołu i patrzyli na siebie wrogo. Alice siedziała nijako między nimi. Okularnica jadła sobie pizzę. Alice – Mniam, mniam. Ananas zawsze fajna sprawa. Flinty – Ananas i szynka. *założyła ręce* Alice – Nie zjesz pizzy przez kolejne 11 dni, korzystaj. Chris – Nie wiadomo czy zostanie tu aż 11 dni *założył ręce* Flinty i Chris zmierzyli się spojrzeniem. Alice – Wgl to strasznie dużo czasu już minęło… 21 dni… Szmat czasu. Nikt nie odpowiedział na to co Lodzia powiedziała. W powietrzu dało wyczuć się rosnące napięcie. Alice przysunęła się bliżej Flinty i zamilkła. Chris – Widzę Alice, że zostałaś nową sojuszniczką Flinty. Pewnie skończysz jak Victoria… Flinty – Jprdl *walnęła głową w stół* Chris – Wal mocniej :* Brunetka spojrzała na Chrisa niedowierzając. Flinty – Serio? Na tyle cię stać? Tym razem to Chris nie skomentował. Blondyn wziął kawałek pizzy i zatkał sobie tym samym usta. Flinty zrobiła to samo. ' … Ohana: Alex siedział na brzegu, na swoim ulubionym, białym kamieniu. Chłopak wpatrywał się melancholijnie w falujące morze. Od tyłu, po piasku, ktoś nadciągał w stronę chłopaka. Był to Erick. Casanova usiadł naprzeciw informatyka jeszcze nim ten go zobaczył. Erick – Hej Alex *przywitał się klepiąc się po gołym brzuchu* Alex – Hej. Erick – Słuchaj przychodzę do ciebie ze sprawą. Mam pomysł. Alex – Słucham *założył ręce* Erick wyczuł niepewność Alexa, uśmiechnął się lekko. Erick – Jakby co nie wzywa mnie Flinty. To znaczy… chciała bym z tobą pogadał, ale ja mam własną strategię. Alex – Doprawdy? *uniósł wymownie brew* Erick kiwnął głową. Alex wydał się zainteresowany. Alex – Mów. Erick – Mam plan. No po prostu plan doskonały. Casanova zatarł ręce i zrobił krótką pauzę. Alex ponaglił go. Alex – Słucham. Erick – Najbliższe głosowanie widzę tak: ty i ja na Alice. Alex – To Alice nie jest twoją sojuszniczką? *założył ręce* Erick – Nie. To sojuszniczka Flinty. Ja jej wsm nie lubię. Ale do rzeczy… Flinty bez Alice będzie zdana na nas. Przyda się, ale nie będzie groźna. Alex otworzył szerzej oczy. Alex – Proponujesz mi męski sojusz? Erick – No taką umowę, że razem ze mną zagłosujesz na Alice. Bez kruczków. To jak panie Alexie? Alex potarł brodę, uśmiechnął się lekko. Alex – Zgoda. Panowie uścisnęli sobie rękę. Erick usatysfakcjonowany odszedł. ' ' … Erick wrócił do obozu. Sunny leżała na pufie, na słońcu, z różowymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na oczach. Pufa blondynki była bliżej wody. Erick – Przemeblowanie? *zagadnął* Sunny – Yhm *odparła zbywająco* Erick – Też się może opalę… Bardziej *spojrzał na swoją dotychczasową opaleniznę* Sunny – Ok *nie podniosła nawet wzroku, nie odwróciła głowy* Erick westchnął i poszedł po pufę dla siebie. Położył ją obok Sunny. Erick – Ah… Fajna gra… Jak się gra? :) Sunny założyła nogę na nogę i rękę na rękę, odwróciła głowę. Sunny – Nie gadam z sojusznikami wrogów. Po chwili blondynka wstała i odeszła ze swoją pufą od Ericka. ' … Pizza party: Wyżerka powoli dobiegała końca. Wielka, hawajska pizza znikła już prawie ze stołu. Został tylko jeden kawałek. Alice – To co Flinty? Ostatni twój? Chris – Jedz i wracajmy *uderzył pięścią o stół stojąc* Alice spojrzała na Chrisa (sama stała) i na nadal siedzącą Flinty. Alice – A może my już pójdziemy do obozu, a ty sobie zjesz w spokoju? Flinty obojętnie kiwnęła głową. Alice – To znikamy. Lodzia razem z Chrisem odmeldowali się i odeszli. Flinty siedziała dalej. Nie zjadła do tej pory ani kawałka. Z oporem sięgnęła po ostatni pozostały trójkącik. Podniosła go i wtedy… Dojrzała rulonik leżący pod pizzą. Flinty – Co? *rozejrzała się* Dziewczyna wzięła karteczkę, rozwinęła. Flinty – Brawo. Natrafiłaś na wskazówkę do ułatwienia *czyta głośno* W ustach totemu Makaki’i czeka wyjątkowy bonus – dodatkowy głos. Wow *podnosi wzrok* czytam dalej… Dodatkowy głos możesz oddać na dowolnej ceremonii eliminacyjnej. Będzie się on liczył tak samo jak każdy inny… Kuszące >:D Flinty schowała rulonik do kieszeni, wzięła pizzę do ręki i skierowała się do totemu. ' Dziewczyna przyszła pod totem Makaki’i. Wyjęła z ust posągu zwiniętą kartkę… Była to taka sama kartka jak na ceremonii eliminacji. Flinty – Bingo… Usatysfakcjonowana dziewczyna wróciła do obozu. … Ohana: Dzień mijał. Pod wieczorem słońce zachodziło nad Tiki Island. Sunny i Chris siedzieli razem na pufach, na plaży. Wygrzewali się w ostatnich promykach słońca. Sunny – Szkoda mi tej pizzy, wiesz? *złapała chłopaka za rękę* Chris – Nie mogliśmy nic zabrać :/ Sunny – Rozumiem… Spędziłeś trochę czasu z bitch i jej pieskiem. Chris – Weź… Czas stracony *przewrócił oczami* Sunny – Aż tak źle? Chris – Nie lubię przebywania z takimi ludźmi -.- Sunny – Doskonalę cię rozumiem… Chris – Tja… … Dzień 22. Na wyspie Tiki kolejny, rutynowy poranek. Przy studni odbyło się wyjątkowe zebranie. Erick, Flinty i Alice przybyli na miejsce i oparli się o bambusową balustradę. Flinty – Ok? O czym rozmawiamy? Alice spojrzała na Ericka, ten zastanawiał się nad czymś. Flinty – Halo! Jako sojusz nie możemy mieć przed sobą żadnych tajemnic. Erick – Ok. To ja mam ważną sprawę *podniósł wzrok* Alice – O ^^ Lubię ważne sprawy *klasnęła* Erick potarł się pod nosem. Erick – Rozmawiałem z Alexem… *spojrzał ukradkiem na Alice* I nie możemy go wywalić. Flinty – Słucham? Erick – Alex zagra po… *spojrzał na dziewczyny* Po naszej stronie. Alice – O… To dobrze. Flinty zastanowiła się. Flinty – A co jeśli on z nami pogrywa? Nie ufałabym mu *pokręciła głową* Erick przygryzł wargę. Erick – Dobra… Wrócimy do tematu. Idźcie do obozu ja naleje wody *podniósł z ziemi cebrzyk* Dziewczyny poszły piaszczystą ścieżką z powrotem do obozowiska. ' … Chris i Sunny leżeli razem w płytkiej wodzie, patrzyli się na delikatnie kołyszące się palmy. Sunny – Co zrobimy? Chris – Hm? *spojrzał na Sunny* Sunny – Co zrobimy jeśli nikt z nas nie wygra wyzwania? Flinty rzuci 3 głosy na mnie. Chris zastanowił się, przejechał dłonią po mokrym piasku. Chris – Trzeba się będzie zastanowić… Sunny – Zróbmy to teraz! Blondyn sięgnął przed siebie, założył swoje sun glassy. Chris – Nie ma immunitetu, nie ma sojuszników… no ciężko, ciężko. Sunny zawarczała. Sunny – Wiem -.- Chris pomasował dziewczynę po szyi. Chris – Damy radę :) Sunny – Chciałabym by tak było. ' … Blond para po wylegiwaniu się w wodzie zdecydowała się na spacer. Szli spokojnie, za ręce, po piasku, wzdłuż linii palm. Z lasu wyszedł Alex. Informatyk zatrzymał się przed parą. Alex – Porozmawiamy? Chris i Sunny spojrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem. Chris – Pewnie. O czym? Alex skinął na las. Alex – O rzeczach, o których rozmawia się w cieniu drzew. Na twarzach Chrisa i Sunny pojawił się uśmiech. Ochoczo weszli między palmowe drzewa z Alexem. Nie musieli iść daleko. Cała trójka przycupnęła… w obozie $pecjal. Chris – Wow. Obóz niebieskich. Sunny rozgląda się z uwagą. Alex – Tak, mój stary obóz. Przychodzę tu zawsze zbierać myśli. Sunny – Jakie myśli przyszły ci teraz do głowy? *zapytała wbijając wzrok w Alexa* Informatyk wziął głęboki oddech. Alex – Jeśli chcę przetrwać muszę odpowiedzieć się po waszej stronie. Dałem się we znaki Flinty. Najpierw nie pozwoliłem wywalić ciebie *wskazał na Sunny* a wczoraj odrzuciłem ofertę sojuszu. Chris przekrzywił głowę. Chris – Czyli… chcesz grać z nami? Alex – Nie mam nikogo do pary by w sojuszu mieć dominat, więc wolę was. Macie lepszą strategię. Sunny – Wow *złapała się za głowę* Z nieba nam spadłeś. Alex wzruszył ramionami. Alex – Umowa stoi, co nie? Chris i Sunny z zapałem pokiwali głową. Chris – Wow… No to Flinty już może się żegnać >:D Sunny – Chciałam osobiście, ale już czas *rozłożyła ręce* Alex – Ej, czekajcie. Przypominam, że ciągle jest 3:3 i jeszcze nie było zadania o immunitet. 3:3 oznacza remis… Sunny – Faktycznie :/ Alex uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Alex – Damy radę. Chris – Ok. ' ' … Sunny i Chris wracają ścieżką przez las do obozu Ohana. Sunny – Mega, c nie? Chris – Mega, mega :D … Immunity Challenge: Zawodnicy zebrali się na plaży na czas walki o immunitet. Na potrzeby tego konkretnego wyzwania na piasku został rozłożony stabilny, twardy, zielony podest. Na tym podeście stał prowadzący. Jake – Aloha! Witajcie na zadaniu o immunitet! Zawodnicy ustawili się w szeregu na piasku i słuchali dalej Jake’a. Jake – Jak widzicie immunitet znowu w grze *wskazał na stojak, na którym wisiał kwiecisty naszyjnik* macie dzisiaj szansę obronić się przed eliminacją. Na tym etapie gry to niemała gratka ^^ Flinty – Tak, dokładnie *założyła dumnie ręce* Prowadzący uśmiechnął się. Jake – Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie będzie wymagało siły… woli i wprawnej ręki. Zawodnicy spojrzeli na Jake’a pytająco. Jake – Wytłumaczę wam zadanie: Każdy z was stanie na podeście i złapie drewnianą laskę *złapał laskę leżącą pod jego stopami* jak widzicie promień przekroju jest dość duży – 2 cm! Opierając laskę na ziemi będziecie stopniowo dokładać na górę kolejne mini-tiki totemy *wyjął z kieszeni mały totem-wałek i ustawił na górze laski* widzicie? Będziecie musieli tak ustawiać totemy. Ten kto jednak będzie trząsł ręką *zatrząsnął ręką w wyniku czego totem spadł na podest* odpadnie. Ostatni wygrywa immunitet. Uczestnicy zgodnie pokiwali głowami na znak, że rozumieją. Jake – Ok *klasnął* Na pozycję! Efektowne urywki ze spadającymi mini totemami. … Szóstka zawodników stoi na pozycjach na podeście. Wszyscy w równych odległościach od siebie, każdy ma przed sobą stolik, a w nim koszyk z drewnianymi mini-tiki-totemami. Wszyscy też trzymają drewniane laski. Jake – Uczestnicy gotowi? Cała szóstka zgodnym chórem krzyknęła: Tak! Jake – Zatem… Start! Umieśćcie pierwszy totemik. Uczestnicy bez problemów umieścili na laskach pierwsze totemik i stanęli prosto. Jake – Początek będzie łatwy… i stosunkowo szybki. Drugi totem. Drugie 6 totemów powędrowały na główki poprzednich. Kamera robi zbliżenie na poszczególnych zawodników: Flinty, Alice, Alex i Sunny – wszyscy stoją spokojnie. Chrisowi już zaczęły lekko się trząść ręce. Erick zacisnął usta. Jake – Na twarzach zawodników śmiertelna powaga i skupienie. Dorzućmy trzeci totem. Zawodnicy ostrożnie sięgnęli po trzecie totemiki. Jedna za drugą, każda wieża na lasce zrobiła się wyższa. I ponownie: skupiona Flinty, spokojny Alex, uśmiechnięta Alice, poważna Sunny, ostrożny Chris i skoncentrowany Erick. Jake – Nikt nie daje za wygraną! Wszyscy walczą. Zawodnicy ani drgnęli. Ruszał się piasek, morze, palmy, wiatr, ale na pewno nie uczestnicy. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch u nich był natychmiast, ostrożnie korygowany. Wiedzieli, że ten najmniejszy ruch może spowodować klęskę. Pierwsza klęska jednak prawie nadeszła. Wieża Chrisa zachwiała się, blondyn w ostatniej chwili skorygował to ruchem laski. Jake – Szybka akcja Chris. Przypominam, że nie można używać rąk. *poprawił sunglassy* kolejny totemik. Czwarty kawałek wieży powędrował na swoje miejsce. Przy tej akcji nastąpiła pierwsza klęska. Ni z tego ni z owego wieża Sunny runęła na podest. Jake – Sunny out. Została piątka. Flinty uśmiechnęła się podczas gdy Sunny ze spuszczoną głową zeszła z podestu. Jake – Pięć osób nadal stoi… a kawałki tylko 4… dołóżmy piąty! Uczestnicy ostrożnie wyciągnęli ręce po kolejne mini totemy. Tym razem musieli się już jednak nie lada skoncentrować. Ułożyli wszyscy. Począwszy od lewej: Erick, Alice, Flinty, Alex, i Chris. Cała czwórka dawała sobie radę z utrzymywaniem 5 totemowych wież. Jake – Imponująca siła i wytrwałość! Stójcie dalej :P Od rozpoczęcia zadania minęło 10 minut. Wtedy wieża Chrisa ponownie za trzęsła się. Blondyn zdołał utrzymać chwyt. W efekcie zmienił rękę na lewą. Jake – Chris dla odpoczynku zmienił rękę na lewą. Reszta zgodnie ciągnie… trzyma prawą. Sunny siedziała na ławce i uważnie obserwowała konkurującą piątkę. Wiatr lekko wiał, palmy lekko się kołysały, morze szumiało, a zawodnicy byli skupieni. Ich wieże sięgały już na wysokość ich ust. Jake – Nie zdmuchnijcie swoich wież! *zawołał* Walka trwała. Alex poczerwieniał na twarzy, spojrzał kątem oka na stojącą obok Flinty. Dziewczyna była skupiona wieży. Zarówno ona jak i wieża ani drgnęła. Mijały kolejne minuty… 15 minut od rozpoczęcia. Chris zaciskał zęby, znowu zmienił chwyt. Sunny obserwowała go zmartwiona. Wieża zadrgała i… przewróciła się. Kawałki poleciały na zielony podest. Jake – Alex odpada! Alex – Kurde. Niepocieszony informatyk zszedł z podestu. Flinty uśmiechnęła się złośliwie widząc porażkę Alexa. Chłopak usiadł na ławce obok Sunny i razem z nią przyglądał się pozostałej przy grze czwórce. Jake – Wyzwanie nabiera dynamiki. Robi się naprawdę ciekawie! … 21 minut od rozpoczęcia. Cztery osoby wciąż stały na podeście. Jake – Uczyńmy wyzwanie ciekawszym. Dołóżcie szósty totemik. Ręce zawodników powędrowały do koszyków z totemikami. Flinty i Alice szybko i sprawnie ustawiły totemik na wysokość swych oczu. Erick i Chris robili to wolniej chcąc być dokładnymi. Jake – No panowie. Z życiem to proszę :D Erick ustawił swój totemik, Chris też… Wtedy jednak jego wieża zachwiała się po raz ostatni i runęła na ziemię. Chris – Nie! *padł na kolana* Jake – Po ponad dwudziestu minutach z gry odpadły 3 osoby. Chris out! Dołącz do kolegów na ławce. Surfer zszedł z podestu i ze spuszczoną głową usiadł na ławce po drugiej stronie Sunny. Wszystkiemu temu przyglądała się wyjątkowo wesoła Flinty. Dziewczyna mimo uśmiechu nie spuszczała wzroku z wieży, stała też ciągle tak samo prosto. Alice – Ah… Robi się gorąco *nie spuszczała wzroku z wieży* Flinty – Bardzo… Erick – No… Aj… Erickowi zadrgała ręka i wieża posypała się na parkiet. Jake – Erick out! Męska część ekipy nie ma szans na immunitet w dniu dzisiejszym! Erick kopnął mały totem, tak, że ten poleciał na piasek. Następnie zszedł z podestu i usiadł na ławce. Alice – Nie narażaj się na gniew bogów Erick, haha. Nie kop totemów *śmiała się* Erick nie skomentował słów Alice. Usiadł z założonymi rękoma. Jake – Wszystko rozstrzygnie się między Alice, a Flinty. Pojedynek płci pięknej! … 28 minut od rozpoczęcia. Zażarty pojedynek trwał. Alice vs Flinty. Dziewczyny zapewne chętnie pomierzyłyby się wzrokiem jednak z uwagi na to, że wzrok miały skupiony na wieżach z totemów tiki, to nie mogły się… mierzyć wzrokiem. Jake – Ekscytujące starcie tytanów! Jedna lepsza od drugiej! Szał! Ci co odpadli i siedzieli na ławce nie wyrażali żadnych emocji. Podpierali głowy na rękach i obserwowali ten mało dynamiczny pojedynek. 28 minut zaczynało się jednak obydwu dziewczyną dawać we znaki. Alice zmieniła rękę na lewą, prawą zaś poprawiła okulary, a następnie swój koczek. Alice – Dam radę… dam radę… Flinty – Spokojnie kochanie, nieważne, która z nas wygra <3 Alice – Taa… *powiedziała bez przekonania* Ale sorry, wolę mieć ten immunitet. Flinty – No pewnie… Jake – Zakończcie plotki i dołóżcie kolejny totem. Dziewczyny sięgnęły po totemy. Bez większych problemów ustawiły totemy… Jednak ze stabilizacją było gorzej. Wieża Alice przewróciła się na nią. Lodzia zasłoniła się rękoma. Jake – Wow! Co za finał! Alice przegrywa zaś Flinty wygrywa immunitet! Flinty – Tak! *wypuściła kij* Wygrałam! Przegrani wstali z ławki. Nikt nie cieszył się szczęściem Flinty. … Piątka zawodników stoi w szeregu. Przed nimi Jake i Flinty. Prowadzący ściąga kwiecisty naszyjnik z wieszaka i nakłada go Flinty. Jake – Gratulację. Jesteś dziś nietykalna. Możesz czuć się bezpieczna na ceremonii eliminacji. Flinty – Dzięki Jake :* Prowadzący spojrzał na resztę. Jake – Cała reszta jest zaś zagrożona. Wracajcie do obozu. Widzimy się wieczorem. Zawodnicy odmaszerowali. ' Ohana: Zawodnicy wrócili do obozu. Flinty była pewna swego i w dodatku dumna jak paw. Nie miała ochoty, ani potrzeby robić czegokolwiek. Poszła z Erickiem się wykąpać. 4 osoby zostały przy ognisku. Alice – Heh, to było intensywne zadanie. Co nie? Chris, Alex? Sunny zmarszczyła się, chłopacy tylko spojrzeli na Alice. Chris – Tak… Wymagające. Alex – Yhm *kiwnął głową* Lodzia rozwiązała koczek. Alice – A miałam taką nadzieję na zwycięstwo i nietykalność, peszek *wzruszyła ramionami i odeszła* Sunny, Chris i Alex cichaczem odeszli na bok, weszli w gęstwinę. Poszli knuć do obozu $pecjal… … W obozie $pecjal Chris, Sunny i Alex zasiedli pod wiatką zbudowaną przez Sandy. Chris – Ok Alex, przedstaw swój plan. Sunny – Właśnie dawaj. Alex uśmiechnął się. Alex – Wiem, że Erick chce głosować na Alice, mówił mi. Musimy doprowadzić najpierw do remisu 3:3, a potem w dogrywce zagłosować na Alice. Chris – Wait, co?! Remis 3:3? Powiedzmy, że zagrożona jest Sunny i Alice… A nie… Sunny i Erick, przecież jak będzie potem dogrywka do Erick nie będzie mógł oddać głosu na Alice. Sunny – Słuszna uwaga. Alex założył ręce. Alex – Ale Flinty nie zaryzykuje utraty najbliższego sojusznika jakim jest Erick. Zagłosuje tak jak on chce. Pewnie właśnie rozmawia z nią o tym, by wywalić Lodzię. Chris i Sunny potarli się po brodzie. Sunny – To bardzo ryzykowne. Niestety. Alex – Zaufajcie mi. Wiem co robię. 3:3 to wygodna sytuacja. W najgorszym wypadku kamienie. Chris – Ta i wtedy ty lub ja możemy odpaść. Nie piszę się na to. Nie możemy od razu wywalić Alice? Sunny – Właśnie! Alex – Ale Erick jest dużo groźniejszym przeciwnikiem i jest bliżej Flinty… Chris – Ale on zagłosuje na Alice. Flinty może też, mamy szansę uzyskać przewagę! Sunny spojrzała badawczo na Alexa. Sunny – Co ty knujesz? Czego nam nie mówisz? Kombinujesz coś? Alex – Nie. Chris – Więc zagłosujemy na Alice? Alex westchnął. Alex – Ok… Chris i Sunny wstali i odeszli. ' ' … Erick i Flinty byli razem na plaży. Zaczęli rozmowę. Flinty – No to Enricko? O czym tak chcesz pomówić? *położyła ręce na biodrach* Erick – O Alice. Nie lubię jej. Nie chcę jej w naszym sojuszu. Flinty – Jeju… Alice to nasza przewaga nad resztą. Alex nie dogadał się z nikim, więc łatwo go wywalić. Erick – Skąd wiesz, że nie dogadał się np. z Sunny i Chrisem? Flinty – Odrzucił moją ofertę. No i to są zupełnie różne osoby, różne strategie, metody… Erick – A jeśli jednak? I jeśli będzie remis? Flinty uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Flinty – Wtedy mam asa w rękawie… … Wieczór… ' Nie nadszedł jeszcze czas ceremonii, ale niebo pociemniało. Przybrało kolor purpury. Słońce znikało za horyzontem. Ostatnie promienie raziły w twarz siedzącego na białym kamieniu Alexa. Do chłopaka podeszła Alice. Usiadła na kamieniu obok. Alice – Witam *skłoniła się* Alex obrzucił ją obojętnym spojrzeniem. Alice – Ok *założyła nóżkę na nóżkę* Wiem co myślisz. O boże, przyszła gadać o sojuszu, namawiać i wgl. Nie do końca. Alex podniósł wzrok zaciekawiony. Alice – Mam niejasne i nie ciemne przeczucie, że masz dzisiaj… że twój głos się dzisiaj wyjątkowo liczy. Alex kiwnął głową. Alex – W pewnym sensie tak. Alice – No… Słuchaj. Byliśmy razem w drużynie, jesteśmy jedynymi $pecjalami, możemy ponieść poważne konsekwencje z tego powodu. Ja mogę być dobrą sojuszniczką, mówię wprost. Nie mam nikogo takie mega pewnego. Alex – Ok Alice, do sedna. Alice – Ty nie głosujesz dzisiaj na mnie, nie pozwalasz mi odpaść, a ja w przyszłości się odwdzięczam. To powiedziawszy Alice wstała i odeszła. Alex został na kamieniu zamyślony. Alex – Ah tak… … Chris i Sunny szykowali się do ceremonii. Podszedł do nich Alex i wyszeptał im coś na ucho. Oboje spojrzeli na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. … Elimination Ceremony: Noc. Zawodnicy minęli totem Makaki’i i przyszli do strefy ceremonii. Czekał tam Jake. Jake – Witajcie zawodnicy. Przywitajcie jury. W strefie pojawiają się jurorzy; Niko, Rose i Victoria. Siadają na wyznaczonej dla nich ławce z boku. Cała trójka jest schludnie ubrana. Jake – Jury się powiększa. Niedługo ktoś z was dołączy do tej grupki. Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie. Jake – Ok. Od kogo by tu zacząć; Sunny. Przegrałaś dzisiaj zadanie o immunitet i to jako pierwsza. Co się stało? Sunny – Zdekoncentrowałam się. Przegrałam też nagrodę, więc… No… Morale. Victoria pokiwała głową siedząc na ławce. Jake – Czy czujesz się teraz zestresowana? Przewidujesz jak potoczą się losy tej ceremonii? Blondynka pokręciła głową. Sunny – Nie jestem ani pewna, ani nie przewiduję. Wszystko jest możliwe na tym etapie. Jake – Co byś czuła gdybyś dziś odpadła? Sunny – Smutek *odpowiedziała bez namysłu* Bo są osoby, które bardziej zasługują na to by wylecieć. Flinty odwróciła głowę. Jake – Ok… Alice, a co ty byś pomyślała gdybyś już dziś odpadła? Alice – O je… No byłoby mi szkoda, bo jesteśmy już blisko miliona… Ale dojście do finałowej szóstki to już coś. Jury pokiwało głową. Jake wskazał na nich. Jake – Pilnujcie się, on słuchają, a potem wybiorą zwycięzców. Uczestnicy pokiwali głową. Jake – Dobra… *spojrzał na płonące wkoło pochodnie, na cienie* Alex. Dzisiaj, wczoraj, dużo strategii. Skomentujesz to? Rose wysunęła się do przodu zaciekawiona. Alex – Nie wiele. To były męczące dni. Staram się jak mogę. Niko i Rose wystawili kciuki w górę. Jake przeniósł swój wzrok na Chrisa. Chris – Tak Jake? Jake – Chris… U ciebie odwrotnie do Sunny. Miałeś nagrodę, nie masz immunitetu. Chris – Tak wyszło *wzruszył ramionami* Trzeba grać dalej. Prowadzący pokiwał głową. Podparł się rękoma wygodnie na swojej katedrze. Jake – A co ty czujesz Flinty? Jesteś nietykalna, wolna. Flinty – Dokładnie tak się czuję Jake. Gram wedle ustalonych przez siebie zasad i dobrze mi idzie. Victoria słuchała z uwagą, ale i z przymrużonymi oczami. Jake – Jak oceniasz swoją grę na ten moment. Flinty – Myślę, że pozytywnie. Nikt ni powie, że źle gram *powiedziała nieśmiałym głosem* Jake uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, potem zaś spojrzał na Ericka. Jake – A ty Erick, co sądzisz o swojej grze. Erick – Zajebista *pocałował się w bicka* Niko zaśmiał się na ławce. Jake – Ok… skoro tak… To idź zagłosuj pierwszy… Erick poszedł pod daszek gdzie stał otwierany Tiki totem. ' Erick wraca. Jake – Alice. Alice idzie… ' …Alice wraca. Jake – Alex. Alex idzie… …wraca… Jake – Sunny. Sunny wstaje i idzie… ' …Sunny wraca. Jake – Flinty. Flinty poszła machając biodrami. '' …Flinty wraca. Jake – I Chris. Chris – Najlepsze zostaje na koniec ^^ Chris idzie… …wraca… Jake – Ok. Skoro mamy głosy to idę po totem. Prowadzący poszedł po totem… Wrócił po chwili z otwieranym totemem, postawił go na katedrze. Jake – Jeżeli ktokolwiek ma immunitet i chce nim zagrać to to jest na to pora. Jury spojrzało wyczekująco na uczestników. Rose szepnęła do Niko. Rose – A co jeśli immunitet $pecjal został nieużyty i pojechał z kimś do domu? Niko wzruszył ramionami, jego twarz mówiła: Nie wiem. Flinty siedziała spokojna, z przymkniętymi oczyma. Chris i Sunny spojrzeli na Alexa… Alex – Ja. Flinty – Co?! *poderwała się* Alice – Wow *otworzyła szeroko oczy* Erick przygryzł wargę. Rose – Brawo! ^^ *wstała i zaklaskała* Alex podszedł od Jake’a i wręczył mu niebieski, mały tiki totem. Jake – To jest autentyczny immunitet. Oznacza to, że wszystkie głosy oddane na Alexa się dziś nie liczą. Alex wrócił na miejsce. Sunny jednak nadal wyglądała na zmartwioną, patrzyła na Jake’a… Prowadzący podniósł górną część totemu, wyjął pierwszą kartkę. Jake – Zaczynamy… Pierwszy głos… Alex - nie liczy się *zgniata kartkę* Flinty obserwuje to wściekła. Alex jest rozluźniony, Sunny momentalnie też wyluzowała. Jake – Drugi głos… Alex, też się nie liczy. Rose, Niko i Victoria uśmiechają się. Jake – Trzeci głos… Alex. Nadal się nie liczy. Alex siedzi spokojnie. Jake – Ok *sięga po głos, otwiera, pokazuje* Erick. Erick – Shit *przeklął* Jake pokazał drugi głos. Jake – Erick. Dwa głosy… Dziesiątą osobą, która odpada i czwarty członek jury to Erick. Erick wstał wciąż niedowierzając. Złapał się za głowę. Erick – No nie… Kurna… Pod brzeg podpłynęła łódź motorowa. Erick – No to koniec… Dzięki wszystkim za wszystko. Erick podszedł po kolei do wszystkich. Uściskał się z Flinty, z Alice, przybił piątkę z Chrisem i z Alexem, na koniec też z prowadzącym. Dopiero potem wszedł na łódź. Łódź odpłynęła. Jake – Ok. To na tyle. Ananas dla wszystkich *wyjął tacę z ananasami* Każdy wziął po kawałku ananasa. Następnie finałowa piątka poszła do obozu. Jake – Zaskoczenia, zdrady, tajne układy i immunitety. Tak można opisać tą ceremonie. Więcej zaskoczeń, gęstsza atmosfera już w kolejnym odcinku Survivor: Tiki Island. Czy Flinty zagrała ekstra głosem? Tak Nie Po czyjej stronie stanie w kolejnym odcinku Alex? Alice Sunny&Chris Flinty :o Kategoria:Odcinki Survivor: Tiki Island